Battles
There are many sides in the FAYZ, so there were many battles, and because of that there were also many deaths. Many deaths in the FAYZ came from these battles. The Battle of Perdido Beach The Battle of Perdido Beach took place at the end of Gone, as Caine had coyotes, Drake, and kids from Coates, and Sam had Him, Astrid, Brianna, Taylor, Edilio, and many more. Kids from the daycare were eaten by the coyotes when they arrived. The Battle ended with Caine using his telekensis to have Astrid in between Sam and Caine. Caine shouted to Sam, "Kill me, put a hole in your girlfriend and you will kill me." Then he laughes. Then Diana and Jack try to tell Sam how to beat the "poof". Diana starts to tell Sam and Caine (using his power) throws Diana away. Sam ends up beating the poof anyway, and the battle ends. Deaths *Many unnamed children from the daycare The Mine Shaft Battle The Mine Shaft Battle began when Coates captured the power plant to feed the Gaiaphage uranium and turned off the power completely in Perdido Beach. As Caine broke in, they attacked the guards, killing Brittney, one of the guards. Sam, Brianna, and Dekka arrive and they battle it out with Caine, Drake, and Drake's army. The battle ends up outside of the power plant. Drake is about to crush fuel rods, which would eventually kill everyone in the FAYZ. Caine finally gains common sense and uses his telekensis to kill Drake. Then, Sam and Caine come up with a plan to defeat the Gaiaphage. Then Sam askes Brianna to go get Duck. Next, Sam, Caine, Edilio, and Duck go to defeat the Gaiaphage. Lana (possesed by the Gaiaphage) shoots Edilio, so Sam, Caine, and Duck head on. Sam uses his power to have the light in his hands, so they can see, and then Duck asks Caine to throw him at the Gaiaphage as hard as he can. In the air, Duck uses his power (to change his density) to become heavier than a mountain, and hits the Gaiaphage, knocking the Gaiaphage to the bottom of the FAYZ. However, Duck dies in the process. When Sam and Caine come out, Lana heals Edilio. Deaths *Duck *Drake *Brittney Perdido Beach on Fire The Fire of Perdido Beach started when Caine wished to make a deal with Zil Sperry and the Human Crew. If the Human Crew set fire on Perdido Beach to distract the mutants in town (And the Town Council), so that Caine could sneak through the chaos and destruction to steal a boat to take to San Francisco De Sales Island. Zil also jumped too the chance of doing this, too make the Human Crew, more known and more feared across Perdido Beach. It's later known on Sinder's Blog that the street that was utterly burnt to the ground was Sherman Street. Sam and his guys went out to attack the Human Crew, and Sam killed Antione in the process. Then, Hank used a shotgun to attack Caine's boats. He gunned the first, and as he was going to gun the other, he was lifted by Caine's telekensis and thrown down in the water, killing Hank. The resulting disaster was later known as the Fire of Perdido Beach. Deaths *Antione *Hank The Second Battle of Perdido Baech Deaths *Zil *Many unnamed children *Nerreza The Bug Battle Deaths *Many unnamed Perdido Beach kids *Drake/Brittney (Kind of) Gaiaphage vs Sam & Caine (Fear) Deaths *Howard *Penny *Computer Jack (supposedly)